


𝒾 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓎𝑜𝓊’𝓇𝑒 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒

by Stzari



Category: AdventureQuest Worlds, Artix Entertainment
Genre: Childhood Memories, Daddy Issues, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Death, Stolen Moments, fluff with a bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stzari/pseuds/Stzari
Summary: xeven dreams of a time when things were a lot easier.[IMAGINE ONESHOT]Happy 3 year anniversary to Paradox Portal! I thought I’d write something special for That One Plot Twist in 2016.





	𝒾 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓎𝑜𝓊’𝓇𝑒 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my lovely friend Almyayiya on Tumblr and Twitter! Thank you so much for supporting me through the fandom. I don’t know how life would be without you, and I wouldn’t like to imagine it.

Imagine Xeven.

Xeven isn’t good at sleeping. She’s never been one to rest easy - and that could be for many reasons; reasons she would prefer to keep to herself.

Imagine Xeven, finally getting to sleep, only to dream of her childhood memories, on a day when she was barely just ten years old, when World War Lore was merely fantasy, and Dethrix Drakath II was still presumed dead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Imagine she’s out camping with her father, something they hardly do anymore due to his workload and dedication in the kingdom. Even though she rarely gets time with him, it’s these days that still entice her; with these, she feels like a family again.

They’re outside. The marshmallows have all been gone, eaten without an afterthought. All that is left are burnt sticks, the sound of a crackling campfire and chirping cicadas, and the smell of old burnt wood when Vath slowly reaches for his old guitar in the tent.

That’s when her eyes light up in fascination and she begs him to play for her, if only for a little while. She even promises that once they get back home, she’ll clean her room and be super nice to him, even resorting to bribing him that she’ll dust too. Vath merely laughs off her begs, and agrees anyway.

[Imagine](https://youtu.be/DDmNUa_8bz0) as while he slowly strums and sings, rocking his body to the peaceful rhythm, she seems to lose herself in her imagination, starting to stare into the fire, and when he starts his second verse, she starts to crawl over to him, going on her tiptoes to hoist herself onto his shoulders and rest herself on his back, head on his shoulder, while they sit, wind in their hair and heat on their cheeks.

Subconsciously, she reaches for his hair, gently starting to plait the strand she’s become accustomed to at the back of his head. She’s made at least three braids before she leans back to admire her work, and that’s when she makes a discovery.

 

He smells just like she remembered.

 

His aftershave, although musky, brought a smile on her face as the scent of fennel and sea minerals makes her vision blur with what could be described as nostalgia.

Imagine the tranquility as Vath merely turns to look at her while finishing the middle verse, azure pools shining like diamonds as he sits and sings through his final verse.

She gently puts a flower in his hair - a pink lily that she had been admiring until now, making him light up with glee, tears forming at the surface of his eye.

 

_Lilies were mother’s favourite._

 

He would once call her his _Du’ased_   _ta'ecelle_  - his blessed sunlight, for her golden eyes that would light up his life for as long as she had been alongside him. 

After all, she did have her mother’s eyes.

She sighs happily and closes those eyes -her pools of gold, tears escaping them,  dreaming of the future - _his_ future, that he desires for them.

For the world to notice the potential of the drow, of _him_ , for them to no longer be shunned by attack and criticism. No longer would she be mistreated for being a halfling. For her and her father were to stand alongside each other, building the kingdom up again from the ruins it crumbled into as a result of the heavy persecution that resulted in the loss of her mother.

Before she drifts off, she can feel her father pick her up in his sturdy, strong embrace, and she can feel herself being wrapped in countless soft blankets to protect herself from the cold. She is left with a gentle kiss to the forehead, and a murmur of what she could describe as pure, maternal, innocent love. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

imagine the horror on her face as she wakes up, her world crashing around her for the third time in her life, realising that what was in her dreams was nothing but a mere distant memory that she’s never going to get back.

But even though she could never get her father back, she could get something that could at least satisfy her in her mind. 

 

His vengeance. 

 

With her filled in diary, she knew exactly how to do that.

 

She sobs. 

It’s a wrenching, mourning cry, that feels more like a guttural scream that leaves her throat. 

 

Because of _that person_ , she was forced to grow up and become an adult early - forced to live as a mere orphan on the streets, constantly abused and attacked by animals and people alike. 

If it weren’t for that person, her father would still be here with her.

Not even a Loremaster’s record would give her some comfort; each Loremaster she asked information about told her that it was so long ago, the documents are merely unreadable - the fact of them being written in drow heavily contribute to this.

 

_They’re lying._

Why do they have records on the beast, but not her father? 

_They’re clearly lying._

Her father only exists in her memory now, even though she wishes for more. 

One sentence falls out as the tears fall down her face like rivulets as she clutches where her heart once resided:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _I miss you so much_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A spirit has been sobbing that same sentence at the top of his lungs ever since he had been forcefully placed in the lair of the beast.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this quick oneshot!  
> If you’re curious, the song stated is - https://youtu.be/DDmNUa_8bz0


End file.
